Buscando una respuesta en tus ojos
by Carupin
Summary: Todo comenzó sin siquiera planearlo y ahora que ocurrió no sabe cómo enfrentar los hechos: para él había sido una muy buena experiencia... para ella pareciera que nada había ocurrido ¿Cómo reaccionará Takeru al notar que Hikari era indiferente a lo que habían compartido? *Takari*
1. Chapter 1

No es que no lo hubiese pensado antes, siempre fantaseó con ello, porque bueno, independiente de que fuera su amiga más cercana él no era ciego, la veía y le resultaba placentero mirarla, le agradaba visualmente y le gustaba aún más protegerla, era casi natural e instintivo, a tal punto que ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba. Hasta después de lo que pasó.

Habíamos decidido juntarnos con los demás chicos y ya íbamos de vuelta pero en algún minuto Hikari divisó una máquina expendedora de sodas y como noté que se alejó un poco la seguí, y por lo que concluí más tarde, supongo que nadie notó que no seguíamos con el grupo pero no nos complicamos, seguramente nos esperarían al llegar a la estación, y no era extraño que sólo estuviéramos ella yo... Lamentablemente se nos hizo un poco tarde buscándolos y era ese momento de la tarde en el cual el subterráneo se encontraba atiborrado con personas que salían de sus trabajos, por lo que el espacio era sumamente limitado, y fue cuando ocurrió… el vagón seguía llenándose y por no terminar alejados, nos vimos en la obligación de acercarnos más y fue cuando quedamos frente a frente, no es que me desagradara, pero no quería hacerla sentir incomoda con tanta proximidad y porque además para ella el espacio vital era importante.

Miraba la parte de arriba, donde se concentra un montón de publicidad y donde se indicaban los nombres de las estaciones y comencé a contar las que aún faltaban para llegar a nuestro destino, las conté y faltaban varias aún. Los minutos pasaban y no parecía como si estuviésemos llegando pronto y estaba empezando a desesperarme, sentía que ella no levantaba la vista y no hacía contacto visual conmigo. Repentinamente una fragancia muy agradable se empezó a apoderar de mi sentido del olfato, sospechaba que provenía de ella, porque alguna vez lo había sentido antes y me había agradado, pero por primera vez ese aroma me atrapaba a tal punto que dejé de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en llenarme de esa esencia y ella debió percatarse de algo extraño, porque en ese momento levanto la mirada y yo no fui capaz de desviar la mía o de pretender que en realidad estaba haciendo otra cosa y nos quedamos mirando fijamente… e inesperadamente finalmente terminé por acortar la ya escasa distancia que nos separaba y la besé, sin tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que ella pudiera rechazarme o si ella también lo quería… por lo que cuando ella no me rechazó fue incluso más sorprendente.

La abracé y ella lo hizo también conmigo y comenzamos a besarnos de una manera demandante, puedo jurarlo, esa no había sido nunca mi intención, pero ya que estaba sucediendo, no parecía que hubiese nada mejor en ese momento y aunque parecía ya casi imposible el vagón comenzó a llenarse aún más y eso, la cercanía con ella y el suave vaivén del metro iniciaron un proceso físico para el cual, si no había un cambio en aquella circunstancia, se empezaría a evidenciar la consecuencia, pero ese pensamiento fue más lento que la reacción de mi cuerpo, a decir verdad porque apenas terminé de pensar en eso, fue que noté que ya no podía evitarlo y supongo además que Hikari tampoco pudo disimular que sintió algo, porque en ese segundo dejó de besarme y yo imaginé que haría muchas cosas, desde abofetearme hasta dejarme en evidencia gritando y yo quedar como el pervertido que en realidad no era, pero no preví la acción que de hecho llevó a cabo; dirigió sus labios hacia mi cuello para volver a buscar mis labios y anhelantemente buscó el contacto de nuestras lenguas. Todo lo que estaba pasando de un modo tan extraño e irreal…. Y lo fue aún más cuando sentí que ella tocó donde yo no esperé y se sorprendió, estaba inseguro acerca de qué fue lo que la sorprendió, si efectivamente ella pensaba que era otra cosa o de si había sido algo involuntario y accidental, y casi sospeché lo segundo cuando nuevamente volví a sentir su mano ejerciendo presión justo cuando no la necesitaba para poder seguir manteniendo el control, no es que ella se estuviera esmerando, sólo era un toque exploratorio por encima de la ropa, usualmente eso no sería nada estimulante, pero tenía que aceptar que era la situación más sexy que había vivido en toda mi vida, y gemí y ella me mordió suavemente el labio y a su vez el agarre se hizo más firme… y yo sólo me dejé ir, pero procuré ocultar mi rostro entre su cabello y su oreja derecha y respiré agitadamente por lo que parecieron tres segundos o cuatro… o un minuto y luego ella me alejó abruptamente y yo sin entender el por qué traté de reponerme a la inestabilidad que el empuje me causó y lo logré, afortunadamente, y fue cuando noté que ya el vagón no estaba tan lleno y que la gente se estaba bajando y fue que oí que estábamos a tres estaciones de nuestro destino. Hikari cambió de posición y quedamos ahora de costado, sin mirarnos y sin tocarnos. Ella comenzó una conversación muy casual acerca de que ya tendríamos que bajarnos y que seguro Taichi les reprocharía cuando llegaran por haber hecho al grupo esperar por ellos.

Finalmente llegamos y sólo se encontraban Taichi, que estaba esperando por ella, y por mi esperaban Iori y Miyako, los demás se habían ido a sus hogares ya.

Nos despedimos normalmente y quedamos de volver a vernos en la escuela el lunes y yo aún podía escuchar la conversación de los dos hermanos a lo lejos, él preguntó por qué ella y yo nos habíamos quedado atrás y si acaso tenía frío... pero luego no oí nada más que a Miyako relatándonos lo que quería comer al llegar a casa. Yo sólo quería llegar luego a mi habitación luego de lo que pasó me sentía incomodo, por razones obvias y el camino parecía más largo de lo normal, hasta que llegué y mi madre me había dejado una nota diciendo que mi cena estaba en el congelador y que no la esperara despierto, lo que era perfecto porque en realidad sólo quería darme una ducha y deshacerme de esa ropa sucia, que me encargué de lavar de inmediato y que parecía la única prueba que me decía que lo que pasó no había sido una ilusión.

Afortunadamente, luego de la ducha me sequé y sin que pasara mucho tiempo más, me quedé dormido.

Sábado por la mañana y no sé por qué pero no me despegué de mi móvil, procuré tenerlo conmigo en todo momento, pero sólo mi hermano me llamó en todo el día.

Domingo ya y traté de engañarme a mí mismo diciendo que no tendría el móvil conmigo pero no me alejaba más de cinco metros de él, sin perderlo de vista y miraba la pantalla comprobando si acaso estaba funcionado… domingo por la tarde… llamé desde el teléfono fijo de mi departamento para comprobar si acaso entraban las llamadas y fue decepcionante comprobar que sí, todo funcionaba perfectamente.

Lunes ya y me dirigí apresuradamente a la escuela, sin esperar a mis amigos porque quería llegar pronto y lo conseguí, porque a tan solo unos metro de llegar divisé a Hikari caminando tranquilamente y riendo junto a Daisuke, me acerqué a saludarlos y ella me sonrió como siempre lo hizo, mencionó mi nombre y siguió conversando con él para luego decir que esperaba que no le tocara limpiar el salón después de clases.

A ella no le había afectado en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado… mientras que yo… ¡yo no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa!


	2. Chapter 2

Para mayores de 18 años

* * *

><p>Desperté exaltado pensando que tal vez me había quedado dormido, pero fue decepcionante enterarme que había despertado casi dos horas antes de lo que debería.<p>

La situación con Hikari me tenía, cuando menos, inquieto. Busqué en ella algún indicio de la chica con la que viví aquella experiencia hace casi una semana y no era capaz de descifrar nada. Estando recostado en mi cama mirando el techo que en aquella oscuridad apenas si podía distinguirlo, e inevitablemente me acordé detalladamente de ese momento, en cómo se sintió besarla y sentir sus manos tocándome y no pude -ni quise- evitar imaginar cómos se hubiese sentido si ella me hubiese tocado directamente, sin aquella impertinente ropa que me hizo menos sensible a su toque y fue inevitable que sucediera nuevamente, me excité y no es que antes de aquello no me hubiese ocurrido con anterioridad, a veces pasaba sí, incluso en ocasiones sin siquiera desearlo, pero desde ese día no hacía más que pensar en ella y era una reacción inmediata de mi cuerpo que me hacía tener que ocupar más tiempo en remediarlo del que me gustaba admitir.

Después de una refrescante ducha, mientras me vestía para ir a la escuela, mi madre me avisó que se debía marchar. Yo no era de esos que faltaba a clases sólo porque si, pero ese día, no deseaba ir, y no lo haría.

Estaba bebiendo agua cuando escuché que el móvil me avisaba sobre un mensaje, últimamente la compañía ha estado mandando mensajes sobre nuevas tarifas y sospeché que sería nuevamente esa clase de mensaje, por lo que no leí hasta después de que volví a tomar el móvil una hora más tarde, y la sorpresa fue que no era un mensaje de la compañía como sospeché desde un principio, era de Hikari: "¿Estás bien? y luego un segundo mensaje "¿Dónde estás Takeru-kun?" Miré la hora y el segundo mensaje había sido enviado hacía unos veinte minutos. Me sorprendí, porque desde ese día no es que no me hablara sino que no había nada personal en su trato, algo que me indicaba que no parecía nada diferente a lo de antes y que me indicaba a su vez que todo estaba mal, porque nunca habíamos sido tan excesivamente corteses el uno con el otro, al menos no de esa manera, y me volvía loco el que no parecía que nadie lo notara… entonces que ella me estuviese buscando fue algo extraño, y no sé por qué, pero no contesté su mensaje.

Me quedé dormido en algún momento, y desperté por la vibración del móvil, estaba un tanto desorientado, por lo que me costó encontrarlo y fuera quien fuera se enteraría luego por haberme despertado. Aún con la vista borrosa, encontré el móvil y era una llamada entrante que ahora, por mi demora, era una llamada perdida y había a su vez un mensaje, nuevamente de Hikari. No sabía cómo reaccionar ¿debería llamarla de vuelta? El sentido común me decía que por amor propio no debería, sin embargo tanta insistencia me tenía preocupado. Decidí llamarla de vuelta y sentí como mi corazón latía más rápido esperando su respuesta.

—¿Takeru?

Oí su femenina voz decir mi nombre y no pude evitar como mi cuerpo se regocijó ante aquella mención.

—¿Sucede algo? – le respondí tan indiferente como pude.  
>—¿Dónde estás? – preguntó curiosa.<br>—En mi habitación – contesté rápidamente.  
>—¿Estás solo? – me interrogó nuevamente<br>—Eso creo… mi madre debe estar en la editorial- dije tratando de hacer memoria.  
>—He estado pensando en ti… en lo que pasó el otro día, en el subterráneo…- balbuceó.<br>—¿Qué pasó el otro día, Hikari? – quise indagar, porque estaba desconcertado con que ella sacara el tema primero, pero rogando por dentro que no desconociera el hecho.  
>—Tu sabes…- dijo de un modo que nunca había oído en ella.<br>—No, no lo sé. Explícamelo – exigí, necesitaba oirlo.  
>—Cuando nos apartamos de los demás… y comenzó a llenarse de gente…- comenzó a relatar entrecortadamente.<br>—Ahh si, empiezo a recordar- le dije lo más desganado posible.  
>—¿Has pensando en eso? – musitó curiosa.<p>

¿Qué si he pensando en eso? Estaba bromeado conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡No he podido pensar en otra cosa!

—Porque yo si…- susurró muy despacio.

Mi corazón que ha estado latiendo al límite desde que contestó, no creí que pudiera latir aun mas rápido.

—Dijiste que estabas solo, ¿no? – volvió a preguntar.  
>—Sí, eso dije.- rectifiqué<br>—¿Me abrirías la puerta?- preguntó sugerentemente.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido… ella no estaba afuera ¿o sí? Por las dudas me levanté, la curiosidad era demasiada, sin colgar el teléfono, fui a abrir y si… ella efectivamente estaba ahí un poco sonrosada y tan hermosa como siempre. Después de que salí del asombró de encontrarla no supe preguntarle el por qué de su presencia ahí, en mi puerta, faltando poco para que anocheciera, pero no fue necesario porque ella me lo aclaró.

—Te traje estas guías… el profesor dijo que era urgente que te las entregara…y bueno estabas de camino… yo dije que podía traértelas y bien, las traje…tómalas- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y enredándose en su discurso.

Apenas me limité a recibir lo que ella me entregaba pero por un torpeza de ella, estas se cayeron. Noté entonces que ella si estaba nerviosa, porque ella no era nada torpe. Me agache a recoger las hojas caídas y ella se agachó también, recogió unas cuantas, yo recogí las restantes y cuando estaba ordenándolas ella las tomo nuevamente, las dejó en la mesita de arrimo de la entrada, yo no entendí, pero ella se empinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. El beso duró lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera correr la cara y terminar besándonos en los labios. La sensación fue la misma que recordaba, pero cuando ella con sus manos arrugo ropa y profundizó el beso acercándome más a ella, fue que comprendí que ese había sido su propósito desde el principio. Me separé un poco y ella no me dejó, mordió mi labio inferior suavemente y volví a sentir su húmeda lengua buscando la mía, volví a alejarme un poco y ella se molestó, pero luego comprendió lo que yo quería; cerrar la puerta y dejar de dar aquel espectáculo en la entrada de mi departamento.

Quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, no lo pensé en ese momento, pero tomé su mano y la llevé a mi habitación, sin que siquiera se quitara los zapatos. Me senté en la cama y la miré como estaba entusiasmada recorriéndola. Me preguntó el origen de muchas cosas que tenía y fue cuando me arrepentí de haberla llevado ahí, el momento que habíamos vivido minutos antes se había roto y nuevamente parecía que era solo yo el que pensaba en lo acontecido. Cuando pasó a llevar el mouse, el computador salió de su letargo y ella vio mi fondo de escritorio y me avergoncé; una chica morena y con poca ropa junto a otra rubia en las mismas condiciones, en una conducta que bien podría ser lésbica. No me preguntó el "origen" de eso pero yo me levanté e hice que se sentara en la cama, a lo que ella obedeció, me acerqué y me apoderé de sus labios y la incité a que se recostara en la cama y sin pedirle permiso, mientras nuestro beso se hacía más fogoso y anhelante, metí la mano por debajo de su ropa. La toqué primero tímidamente, asegurándome de que no rechazara el contacto, pero no había un solo indicio que indicara que no lo quisiera, por lo que osé tocarle los senos por encima del brasier. No tengo ni que aclarar que yo ya estaba excitado, tocarla como había imaginado era infinitamente superior a lo que había predicho. Escucharla gemir y temblar con mi toque me hacía sentir poderoso e inexplicablemente más viril. Busqué su mirada y ella me miró extasiada y aunque lo estaba pensando, pero no se lo exterioricé, ella misma se soltó el cinturón y desabotonó el pantalón. Yo capté el mensaje al milisegundo. Dirigí mi mano derecha hacia donde nunca antes la había dirigido y puedo decir como primera impresión que fue extraño, no sabía exactamente cómo debía tocarla o dónde… pero agradecí las sesiones previas de onanismo y la pornografía gratuita, porque al parecer en mi intento lo estaba haciendo bien, porque ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir suavemente, mientras que a su vez yo sentía mis dedos cada vez más húmedos y aquello repercutía directamente en mi erección. Busqué con mis dedos hacerla sentir aún mejor y lo conseguí, porque ella comenzó a moverse sensualmente buscando el contacto de algún punto en especifico con mi mano y creo que encontró el lugar exacto que debía ser estimulado, porque ella dejó de moverse y quiso contener un gemido más prolongado que los anteriores, pero yo quería oírla y se lo dije y ella me besó como si fuera el último beso de su vida. Cuando finalmente dejó de tener espasmos, retiré mi mano y Hikari me miró casi con desaprobación, yo solo sonreí. Ella respiraba un poco agitada aún, pero cuando sus labios descendieron hasta mi cuello y me quitó la andrajosa polera que usaba en casa y comenzó a tocarme con la yema de sus dedos mi torso yo no pude más que cerrar los ojos cuando se acercó a mi ya necesitada erección, ansiando su toque más que el mismo aire y preparándome por anticipado contuve el aire para cuando finalmente su mano descendió, soltarlo como una profunda exhalación. Su mano cálida y suave me tocaba inexpertamente, sin embargo en mi estado no necesitaba más que un poco de estimulo, y en algún momento ella en cosa de minutos, supo de alguna manera cómo debía tocarme porque comencé a sentirme maravillosamente bien. Tal como había pensado, que me tocara sin ninguna clase de impedimento fue infinitamente mejor, sentir una mano distinta la mía dándome placer, la de ella sobretodo, la protagonista de mis fantasías… sabía que no iba a durar mucho por más que tratara por lo que cuando ella comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de su agarre, yo supe que estaba perdido por lo que cuando rozó su pulgar suavemente por la punta y pasó su lengua por mi pecho yo me dejé ir, no quería que terminara tan pronto, pero no pude retrasarlo más. Lamenté cuando ella retiró su mano un poco contrariada y asustada por lo que había pasado, pero me alegré cuando volvió a posicionarla donde se encontraba antes y volvió a tocarme como asegurándose de que nada quedara. La besé y ella sacó su mano y me sonrió. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada de excitación y deseo supe que no olvidaría ese momento nunca más.

Nos quedamos recostados en la cama, abrazados, sin hablar, sólo descansando de las emociones experimentadas y quién sabe… quizás repetirlas. Estábamos en eso, volviendo a besarnos, cuando me pareció oír un ruido lo ignoré, pero luego de tres segundos oí a mi madre avisándome que había llegado. Hikari abrió los ojos perpleja y yo quedé mudo. Miré la hora y ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Hikari se levantó rápidamente y se acomodó la ropa mientras que yo traté de hacer lo mismo, volví a colocarme la ropa, intenté estirar la cama, traté de ordenarme para que no pareciera que estuve haciendo… lo que de verdad estuve haciendo, mientras mi madre me preguntaba qué quería para cenar, ignorando por completo el caos que era mi habitación en ese momento, y para empeorar la situación, parecía imposible que mi voz saliera normal, le contesté que no tenía hambre y golpeó la puerta de mi habitación suavemente preguntándome si estaba bien, y apenas abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para mostrarle mi cara un poco, con Hikari tras ella también, le dije que estaba bien y ella no lo cuestionó y se sentó en la sala. Por un rato Hikari no podría salir, estaba un poco molesta, lo podía ver, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese minuto, excepto besarla, lo que hice, y como el ambiente estaba templado no necesité mucho para volver a excitarme y la empotré contra la puerta y la levanté, dejando nuestros ya estimulados sexos en contacto, aunque con ropa. Era excitante la situación, mi madre no muy lejos de ahí, con Hikari rozándonos buscando el mayor contacto posible, tratando de contener los gemidos, controlar la respiración y sin hacer ruido me tenían a punto nuevamente, pero un sonido en el salón hizo que nos detuviéramos en seco y oí una puerta cerrarse. El corazón se me paró y me encontré a mi mismo increíblemente frustrado por no haber podido acabar, pero era el momento que necesitábamos para que ella pudiera irse. Hikari volvió a acomodarse y cuando se creyó lo más decente posible, me dijo que mirara que no apareciera mi madre y luego de eso y muy sigilosamente salimos de la habitación, ella abrió la puerta de salida y antes de que se marchara nos dimos un beso de despedida que no olvidaría…

A la mañana siguiente estaba ansioso, quería verla, tal vez hablar de lo acontecido y si tenía buena suerte, quizás incluso repetirlo, o tal vez iniciar una relación… pero de todos los escenarios que imaginé ninguno se acercó ni remotamente al que me encontré; Hikari estaba de la mano con un chico que algo le dijo al oído que le causó gracia y se reía como nunca la vi reír antes… ¿ qué diablo era todo eso…?

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, por publicarla rápidamente no puse un "continuar" en el primer capítulo y se creyó por ahí que era un one-shot, pero no, las torturaré un poco más<br>Cualquier review es muy bien recibido :)


End file.
